


A Pair of Briefs

by jeahwriting



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/pseuds/jeahwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan found a pair of Michael’s briefs in a corner of his room when he was cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Briefs

  


Ryan found a pair of Michael’s briefs in a corner of his room when he was cleaning. 

  


It was in his mom’s house—his parents had finally decided to move away to a house up north and they had called Ryan to come clear out his stuff.  There wasn’t much in his room.  Just his old bed, his desk, a computer and his closet full of old clothes that he didn’t have the heart to toss out.  And on the floor were random blankets and little memories that he had gathered—a box full of childhood photos, a basketball, an old boombox and some headphones. 

  


When he had moved out 6 years ago, he had been in a rush and never really got a chance to clear all his shit out.  And over the years, whenever he visited, he never really bothered to clean because he was always so busy catching up with his family.  And his parents never really bothered him about it because—as Ileana said multiple times—his room was really their last memory of him and his childhood.

  


So basically, his room had pretty much stayed untouched for 6 years.  There was a bittersweet air about the house as his family moved everything onto moving trucks and trash bags.  Ryan was happy that his parents were moving to the home of their dreams—but a part of him hated that they had to leave this place behind.

  


Under his bed, while Ryan was reaching into the dark corners, he found the briefs.  They were blue and black and had a small ‘M” on the edge.  Ryan recognized them as the customized ones Speedo had given Phelps after Athens.

  


Ryan gripped the underwear in his hand, and felt a choking sensation wash over him. 

  


It had been years since they had done this.  He and Michael.  After Athens, they had been inseparable.  There was something there—and they both felt it.  Mostly, the two of them just visited each other all the time, and made memories huddled under sheets.  The whispered ‘I love you’s’ and soft kisses made up most of 2005 and 2006. 

  


Something changed after Beijing.  They both knew it.  Michael was suddenly thrusted into the lime light, and Ryan tried to be supportive from the sidelines.  It wasn’t that he was bitter—he just wanted to be like it was.  And it wasn’t.

  


In the winter of 2008, Michael and Ryan were over.

  


Gripping the blue and black briefs in his hand, Ryan suddenly wanted to call Michael again.  He wanted to hear his voice. 

  


The phone shook in his hand as Ryan dialed the number.

  


“Hello, Ryan?”


End file.
